30 January 2000 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-30 ; Comments *Peel reveals that he has never watched an entire episode of Coronation Street, but will be doing so tonight, since a toothpaste commercial featuring his voiceover will be appearing....possibly. He also mentions having done a commercial for a lawn treatment which contained a product banned under the Geneva Convention. *Mention of soap operas leads to anecdotes about his two appearances on the Archers. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Twist: 'She (CD-Magenta)' (Fierce Panda) *Hefner: 'Turkle Dove (CDS-Revelations!)' (Top Dog Recordings) *Juno: 'Blind Alley (12")' (High Density) *Yo La Tengo: 'Our Way To Fall (CD-And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside Out)' (Matador) :(JP: 'Regular listeners to these programmes will know that any track with the word "fall" in the title is immediately followed by a track by the Fall, but not on this occasion.') *Cornell Campbell: 'The Gorgon (Extended) (CD-I Shall Not Remove (1975-1980))' (Blood & Fire) *Cinerama: 'Film (CDS-Manhattan)' (Scopitones) *Juniper Moon: '¿Volverás? (CDS)' (Elefant) *Lab 4: 'Candyman (12")' (One Inch) *Lupine Howl: 'Vaporizer (CDS)' (Vinyl Hiss) *Zoppo: 'Enemy Structure (CD-Belgian Style Pop)' (Transformed Dreams) *New Order: 'Brutal (CDS-The Beach (Motion Picture Soundtrack Sampler))' (London) *Dickless: 'Saddle Tramp (7"-B side of I'm A Man)' (Sub Pop) *Black Science Labs: 'Fingerprints (Compilation CD-Intersections)' (Haute Couture) *''(10 p.m. news - edited out)'' *Speedball Baby: 'The Al Green Shuffle (7")' (High Maintenance) *Huntington Cads: 'Lunar Luau (CD-Go Exotic!!)' (Mai Tai) *Primal Scream: 'I'm Five Years Ahead Of My Time (CD-Exterminator (XTRMNTR))' (Creation) :(JP: 'I sometimes think when I'm doing these programmes, you get one of those weeks when you're spectacularly inarticulate, and so far this week, that's the way things have gone for me. There must be casual listeners, if such a thing exists, who are thinking to themselves, "Isn't it wonderful that BFBS employ somebody on air for whom English is not a first language? Or a second language either?" But we'll press on nevertheless.') *Alterego: 'Eskimo (12")' (Dust 2 Dust) *No Wings Fins Or Fuselage: 'Left Behind (CD-Electris)' (Seriously Groovy) :(JP: 'I've never got into television soap operas at all. I used to be into the Archers at one time until it became too kind of issue-driven. I just felt uncomfortable with that...I don't want that in the Archers. I used to like it back in the days when they did, "Well, looks like it's going to be dark soon"...I used to like that because I could cope with the pace of it.') *Magoo: 'Champion The Wonderhorse (7" compilation EP)' (Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity Singles Club) *Chicks On Speed Vs. Potuznik & Bauer: 'Lisi, This Is House Music (Compilation CD-Voices In My Lunchbox)' (Plug Research) *Songs: Ohia: 'Baby Take A Look (CD-The Lioness)' (Secretly Canadian) :(JP: 'I actually fancied going into the navy when I was a kid, and then I started reading all those boys' adventure books in which people spend weeks on rafts in the South China Seas in shark-infested waters, and I thought, "No, I think I'll stick to the disc-jockeying."') *Kid Koala: 'Fender Bender (CD-Carpal Tunnel Syndrome)' (Ninja Tune) *Cinerama: 'Manhattan (CDS)' (Scopitones) (played again briefly by mistake) *Echoboy: 'Broken Hearts (CD-Volume 1)' (Mute) *Boss Hog: 'Jaguar (CD-Whiteout)' (City Slang) *Nu Balance: 'Facility (12")' (Trouble On Vinyl) File ;Name *Peel Show 2000-01-30 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:08 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. Beginning of 1st hour missing. ;Available *Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment